Episode 8446 (15th April 2019)
Plot Liv sends Jacob the recording of their conversation yesterday. In the shop, David picks up Jacob's phone and informs him Liv has text. Jacob begins playing the recording just as Maya appears. Robert suggests to Aaron that they contact potential surrogate Natalie and invite her over so they can get to know her better. As Harriet and Amelia are working in the church, Amelia answers the church phone. The person on the other end doesn't saying anything so an on-edge Harriet takes the phone and demands to know who it is. When the person doesn't answer, Harriet hangs up and tries to reassure Amelia, and herself, that it was just kids messing about. Nicola instructs Bernice and Liam to hand out her campaign flyers. Maya approaches Liv outside the pub and informs her that she and Jacob now have proof she's blackmailing them. Liv asks for her money then walks off. Victoria asks Charity for Thursday off so she can support Matty when he has his surgery but Charity refuses. Harriet receives another creepy phone call. She's further alarmed when Dawn mentions there was a third creepy call this morning. At Farrers Barn, Maya counts the money she's managed to get her hands on but it far less than the £5,000 Liv is demanding. Maya hears David and Leyla approaching so she hides the cash under a pillow. Leyla sits on the pillow and begins interrogating Jacob about the person he cheated on Liv with. When Leyla stands up, Maya manages to scoop up the cash and hide it in her bag without Leyla or David noticing. Aaron struggles to write an email to Natalie. Liv reads it over what he's written and tells her brother to send it but Aaron is unsure as he and Robert haven't got the money together yet. Liv insists they'll find a way then sends the email. At Pollard's Barn, Jacob goes through drawers looking for money. He doesn't find what he's looking for but he does find Val's ring. Moments later, Eric returns home after walking Cheryl so Jacob is forced to hide behind a curtain. Cheryl walks over to Jacob and jumps up on him. Fearing Cheryl will draw attention to him, Jacob tries to push the dog away but he ends up dropping the ring. Jacob manages to pick up the ring and exit the house without Eric noticing. Harriet receives yet another crank call, this time on her mobile. As Maya is covering in the shop, Jacob hands her the £90 he stole from Eric. Maya catches Jacob staring at the till but she is adamant they can't steal from David so Jacob admits he stole Val's ring. He suggests they could pawn it and then buy it back without anyone knowing but Maya refuses as it's too risky. In the café, Manpreet shows Nicola the article in the Hotten Courier about Hilary Benshaw. She and Rishi are impressed by Hilary's policies although Nicola insists there are more important things like the local school being open five days a week and their bins being collected regularly. Nicola begins mouthing off about Hilary, just as Hilary walks in. Victoria begs Charity for Thursday off until she finally relents. Bob tells Laurel that he suspects Dawn is responsible for Harriet's crank calls as he just saw her on her mobile acting shifty. Envious at everyone fawning over Hilary, Nicola decides to dig up some dirt on her opponent. Jacob and Maya head to the Mill to speak with Liv. Bob calls in past Woodbine Cottage and tells Harriet how he suspects Dawn is behind the crank calls. When Dawn and Ryan arrive back, Bob asks Dawn if she's responsible for Harriet's crank calls, commenting he's sure she's got something to do with it. Dawn can't believe she's being accused of something she didn't do yet again and walks out. Liv counts the money Maya has given her but it's not enough so Jacob reluctantly hands her the Val's ring. Upon learning the ring belonged to Val, a disgusted Liv refuses to take it and tells Maya she has until the end of the day tomorrow to hand over the rest of the cash, otherwise she'll send the recording to David. Cast Regular cast *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower Guest cast *Hilary - Gabrielle Glaister Locations *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *David's Shop - Shop floor *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Main Street *The Woolpack - Exterior, bar and toilet *Woodbine Cottage - Living room *Farrers Barn - Living room and kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Pollard's Barn - Living room/kitchen *Mill Cottage - Driveway Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes